


Afterglow

by StardustedNight



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF, robbie kay - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Romance, Sexual Tension, Teenagers, robbie kay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustedNight/pseuds/StardustedNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm after the raunchy storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

Robbie’s breathing begins to slow down against my chest. He has me pinned underneath his weight but the pressure is a welcome feeling. My fingers run leisurely up and down his back, now moist from our exertion. Will I ever get used to this? I think happily to myself as my body relaxes with Robbie’s. I don’t think so.

I glance down at Robbie’s naked lean body intertwined with mine and I smile to myself, we look like two puzzle pieces that have finally come together. I feel light headed with giddiness, all the tension in my body having been deliciously expelled by Robbie. I breathe in deeply and tangle both my hands through Robbie’s thick brown hair and begin to massage his scalp. “Mmmm” his mouth murmurs against my breasts, sending sweet tingles down my body. “You fell asleep” I say quietly, not wanting to interrupt the calm around us. “Mmhm. I’ll fall asleep again if you keep this up” Robbie replies sleepily and lifts up his head to look at me. His sexy grin reaches his eyes and my insides start twisting again with just one look from him. How does he do that?

“Does that mean you want me to stop?” I say as he starts planting small kisses down my stomach towards… Oh god. My breath catches in my throat as I feel his tender kisses all over me. Robbie stops abruptly and sits up between my legs, removing my hands from his hair and kissing my fingertips before placing them back down to my side. “I don’t want to fall asleep again, not yet” he smirks at me, eyeing me slowly. I suddenly feel shy under his piercing gaze. I don’t know why, we’ve seen each other like this countless times before.

Robbie brings up the bed sheets as he lies back down beside me, cocooning us in the soft white linen. I snuggle up to his chest and he kisses my forehead, sighing deeply. “So,” he starts, keeping his voice low “What do you want to do on this lazy Sunday?” he asks slowly, drawing emphasis on the word lazy. “I want to be lazy” I giggle, hoping he’d understand what I mean. I don’t want to get out of his bed. I don’t want to get dressed. I want more of him. Days like today were so rare. I never got my fill of him, especially now with him working on location so often. I want to be greedy. 

“Lazy? Oh, I see.” Robbie sounds disappointed, and my head snaps up to assess his face. His eyes are glinting mischievously down at me. I know where this is going, and my heart leaps to my mouth as he bends his face down to mine, nipping my lower lip gently with his teeth. Heat flashes through me instantly and I press myself closer to him and feel him against my stomach. My eyes widen slightly; I’ll never get used to that either. Robbie chuckles and kisses my lips harder, rolling on top of me again. “Are you too lazy for this?” he asks huskily, pressing himself against me, looking at me expectantly. I can’t manage to make words come out of my mouth, so I lamely shake my head no. “Good” he smiles. “Because that’s what I want to do today. Nothing else.”


End file.
